the secret of Gokû
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: a love story between Sanzo and Gokû...


Notes of the author: This is my first fic on Saiyuki also are lenient. Thank you and good reading!

THE SECRET OF GOKU

It was the beginning of the afternoon of beautiful and hot day of summer. As to its practice, Gokû had left, it had gone in the forest which was behind the temple of Chôan, letting Sanzô work quietly and without disturbing it.

. It liked much to be found in this forest all alone. Over there, it could find calms it and the peace which it needed to give from the order in its thoughts of which it lost little by little control. It more and more often sometimes happened to him to make the same dream... ... A dream where it saw the person that it liked more in the world and where he could to finally say him that he liked it without being afraid of his reaction. So only it had enough courage to go to find this person and to acknowledge her feelings to him.

It thought not which it would refuse them but it did not have either the certainty that it would accept them... That made already a moment that it had left only in this forest and after one moment hesitation, found the way which led it each time at its secret garden. Nobody of other which this place did not know to him, it was certain. This secret garden was, in fact, hidden at the bottom of the forest to the shelter of the glances by rocks and trees. It was a splendid decoration, a place dreamed to leave short with its daydream and its imagination. It came here to think with complete freedom of the elected official of his heart and to be able to think with him without nobody suspecting no matter what is.

For this kind of daydreams in love, the decoration was ideal since the secret garden of Gokû was, actually, a small lake surrounded by the forest and multicoloured fields of flowers.It was a wild place, there was no noise except the song of the birds and the sound of water on the surface of the lake.The grass and the rocks were covered with flowers of all kinds: wild pinks of all the colors, but also of the flowers of trees, poppies...

As each time that it came in this place, Gokû was filled with wonder by the beauty at this landscape.While contemplating its corner of paradise, it sat down under a tree at the edge of the lake Il observed with attention each detail of this garden, all its beauties and imagin to look them in company of its love. Its love...

Gokû would have given anything in this moment to be with him. All its thoughts were turned towards its only and single love. With force to dream and listen to the peaceful song of the birds which surrounded it, it ends up falling asleep against the tree trunk.So only its dear love could be with him of this moment...

That made already several months that Sanzo and its group had succeeded in getting rid of Gyumao and each one was turned over at home: Gokû was turned over with Sanzô to Chôan, Gôjô and Hakkai was both gone to settle in the apartment of the kappa.Since its return to the temple, Sanzô did not think any more that at Gokû and did not manage any more to think of another thing. It had already tried to acknowledge its feelings to him but each time it missed courage. As soon as it saw it, it could not say one word any more.

It had already followed Gokû when this one disappeared in the forest and it knew where its monkey went but it had never had courage to follow it and of going to say all to him that it had of him to say. Each time that it tested, before the least word does not cross its lips, of the thousands of questions invaded its spirit. If he did not like me? If it hated me afterwards? If our friendship were broken?Sanzô stirred up all its questions in its head and ends up deciding. After all, what the worst? to delude themselves illusions and romantic dreams until the end of its life or to break its friendship with the monkey?

The monk had already noticed that Gokû tended to drowse and to fall asleep in this garden because it had already followed it there and had seen it to always fall asleep under the same tree, that which at the edge of water and is surrounded by hundreds of multicoloured and very odorous flowers. It was there already to go but had not dared to speak with its monkey. It came in this garden to observe it but also to think of a means of revealing to him what it wanted to say to him without frightening it nor to shock it.

It was to decide, today it would say all the truth to its tender love without being afraid to reveal its feelings. But it was easier to say than to make... Gathering all its courage, it took the way of the secret garden of Gokû and, once more, was surprised by the beauty of this place, place of predilection for this kind of declaration. It was delayed to observe the swans who bathed in the lake.These white and majestic birds made him think of Gokû. "Gokû, if you knew..."And then suddenly, its attention was collected by a rustle of sheets. It was turned over and its heart made a jump in its chest peacefully when it saw Gokû deadened with the foot of the tree. It believed first of all in a hallucination but realized that it did not dream when it saw the body Gokû to move. It stirred up gently with the foot of the tree. It seemed to dream. With many precautions, Sanzô approached him and observed it.

It did not want to awake it and wished only this moment never ceases. Without making noise, it took the young boy in his arms and kept it tight against him. Even in its dreams, Sanzô would never have imagined to be able to make a similar thing. It remained there, quietly and without making noise, plunged in the contemplation of the face of that which it liked more in the world when he intended it to murmur something

. Perplexed, it tightened the ear and its heart made a jump in its chest whereas Gokû whispered in its sleep: "I love you, Sanzô!"

Sanzô had the impression which the lightning had just fallen down on him. After all this time that it had passed to be involved for the great day when it would acknowledge all in Gokû, he had been just preceded by him! Of all life, nobody had still said that to him and now that somebody had said to him, it realized that Gokû was the only person in the world with to have said to him... Finally its hopes could be carried out...

In its arms, Gokû had ceased stirring up and slept quietly without suspecting that it had to reveal the secrecy which it kept since so a long time and especially with the person concerned directly with this revelation. It did not dream, Sanzô embraced it! After a few moments, it answered its kiss and Sanzô saw the gilded eyes of Gokû posed on him with with astonishment.

Without being dismounted, he says calmly: "me also, I love you Gokû!" Surprised at the beginning, then transported joy, Gokû threw itself to the neck of Sanzô and embraced tenderly it. The afternoon had left the place with first stars and left them all the night to share their new love...

END


End file.
